Software programs, as designed and implemented by their authors, will access operating system resources and other applications to add, create, modify, and execute them. Periodically, there are changes made to the program's runtime environment, usually but not limited to the operating system or another application, configuration, or a combination of these. These changes affect the software program's environment.
Changes to a program's environment can affect not only the program, but other programs as well. Thus, it may be desirable to ensure that controls are in place to avoid influencing the operation of a first application when changes are made by a second application. To accomplish this goal, administrators may use, for example, one of the following methods 1) contain the software to a dedicated machine 2) contain the software to an OS through a virtual machine, 3) sandbox the application. Approaches 1) and 2) require additional resources. Approach 3) overly restricts the application.
Virtualizing a software application does not work particularly well for many types of software applications, including by way of example but not limitation productivity applications. DLLs, fonts, the registry itself are typically intended to be viewed by many or all applications running on a machine. For example, with respect to Microsoft Word® and Adobe Acrobat®, Acrobat may include code to put a toolbar in Word. If Word is completely virtualized, then Acrobat cannot add the toolbar.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.